


Diving Note

by MyStarShine



Series: Warm ups [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Fail, Sexual Inexperience, Subdrop, Topdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: They’ve never safe worded before. Not like that. Slow downs for minor adjustments? Sure, yeah, a few times. Needing a full stop? Never. Noctis doesn’t think either of them really know what to do. It’s so much different when it becomes reality versus just some precaution that you’ve read about and not really given a ton of consideration to. They’d also never considered that their stop sign could fail. Noctis knows he shouldn’t feel bad for needing out and hopefully Prompto knows it’s fine too, but he doesn’t really consider that maybe neither of them are in the best state of mind.Noctis and Prompto like to experiment. They're relatively inexperienced in such matters. They think they're well prepared, but a mishap proves them wrong. They always have each other though. they can and will do better.





	Diving Note

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9681547#cmt9681547).
> 
> Remember to always be well researched and safe in any sexual acts you choose to participate in. Noctis and Prompto here are an established couple, but are both young and inexperienced (not underage), and they just happen to accidentally get ahead of themselves. There is a bit of panic. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, it may be best to skip over this.

Noct’s eyes flutter against his cheeks, and suddenly he feels like he has no air in his lungs. Prompto’s kissing him eagerly, mouthing at his bottom lip and Noctis suddenly feels overwhelmed. “Prom,” he breathes out, and with a gentle press of his palm to Prompto’s shoulder, he pushes him back.

“Y’good?” Prompto asks, he doesn’t really stop, he just relocates. Noctis is so fucking fine with that. Prompto’s mouth is on his throat, teeth grazing against his neck and shivers are spreading through his frame. It’s perfect.

“So…hm, yeah, great even,” he mutters. His brain’s not really working.

“You feel so fucking good,” Prompto mutters into his neck and Noctis has to laugh, because they’re not really doing anything yet. Just the firm press and friction of their dicks grinding together through their clothes, granted Prom’s pants are already open. Noct has to admit, he’s so fucking hard and it’s nothing short of uncomfortable at this point. Prompto just flicks his ear lightly with his finger in admonishment, and Noctis laughs again.

Noctis’ brain finally kicks back in and he has enough awareness to realize he’s just laying there. Prom’s poked fun at him more than a time or two for it. He can’t help it if Prompto, like this, causes him to short circuit. Honest. “Off,” he says, like that’ll explain everything. Prompto pulls back and looks at him in confusion, but realization dawns on his face when Noct’s hands slide under his shirt and start roughly dragging upward, taking the shirt with them.

“That’s why I love you, man. Always got the best ideas,” Prompto says as he pulls his shirt up and over his head. If Noctis wasn’t grinding up into Prompto, maybe he would have even responded.

Yeah, it’s what lured them here to his apartment. His ideas were what had them heatedly making out on his bed. His idea to tell Ignis he could take the night off because they were going to order in. A night all to themselves. It feels like forever since they last did this. Truthfully though, it was just last week that they had Prompto with his hand tied above his head while Noctis rode him, and maybe a few days before when Noct’s hands had been firmly secured behind him as they messed around. The anticipation was exhilarating, and neither of them could really wait to push it further. “Hurry up,” Noctis says absentmindedly as he began to tug at his own clothes.

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto says with a mock salute and Noctis shoves his shoulder back, playfully this time.

“Shut up, nerd,” it’s a struggle to say because he’s trying to get his pants off before his dick suffocates, or something else stupid like that.

“Fuck you look so good like that,” Prompto says. He’s currently sitting back, legs folded underneath him, with Noct’s legs propped up over his clothed thighs. Noct’s pants are open now and currently half way around his hips, or they would be if his ass wasn’t in the way.

“Better probably, if I could get my pants off,” he says in frustration.

Prompto grins and he shifts backward in a ridiculous wiggle, that only Prom can make look good. “I got ya, bud,” Prompto says and they awkwardly shift until Noctis can lift his hips and pull his pants down. Prompto helps him slide them the rest of the way off until Noctis is finally laying back, bare with his dick hovering just above his pelvis. “Fuck. You were right, even better,” Prompto says. He doesn’t move to settle back between Noct’s legs, he just sits back and stares at him.

“Can we get a move on this? While we’re young, maybe?” Noctis says, breathily. Prompto has already gotten to come once, meanwhile Noctis is dying.

Prompto whines, and his brows draw together. “Awww, but Noct, look at you,” he says. His hands start on the inside of his spread thighs and slowly drag up. Noctis groans and his eyes flutter shut as Prompto’s hand reaches his dick and he strokes it long and slow, approximately twice.

“I’ll flip us over and fucking ride you into oblivion instead,” Noctis huffs. It’s the emptiest of threats though. He currently doesn’t have the capacity to follow through and he’s lazy, but fuck, he wants Prompto in him already.

Prompto rubs at his own nose with his free hand and he shakes his head. “Spoilsport,” he says, but there’s a wide smile on his face. “You got the thing?” he asks.

Noctis opens his eyes and he runs his fingers up into his own hair, pushing his bangs up and out of the way. “Mmhmm, under the bed,” he says. They’ve talked about it. First time they dabbled, they weren’t really prepared. The angry marks around Noctis’ wrists had been awkward as hell to cover up for the few days that they were there. They had Prompto grab something better suited, but since they mostly fucked at Noct’s apartment, they’d kept it there. Another great idea.

“Great,” Prompto shoves Noctis’ leg out of the way awkwardly before he flops onto his side and starts rummaging around under the bed. While Prompto does that, Noctis decides to reach for the night stand to grab out everything else they need. They find everything around the same time and Prompto is staring down at him again.

Noctis frowns before he props himself up on his elbows. They stare at each other for a long while. Probably too long, and Noctis is still breathing heavily. Prompto’s finally recovered from the earlier blowjob and is hard too. Prompto’s face cracks into a smile first and Noctis follows immediately after. They both start laughing at the same time, and it’s dumb, but whatever. “Okay, let’s go,” Noctis said. His former irritation swept away with laughter.

“Right!” Prompto says as he takes Noct’s wrists in his hands and presses them together in front of him. “This good?” he asks, his eyes are flicking from their hands, back to Noctis. His lips are pulled tight as he focuses on Noct’s comfort and not fucking that up.

“Relax,” Noctis says and even though his hands are being held in place he awkwardly leans up and grabs Prom’s lips in a kiss. The prospect of bondage wasn’t new, they liked it enough—a lot even. “It’s fine,” he reassures his boyfriend.

Prompto nods, and breaths in deeply. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he says as he starts to bind Noct’s hands in front of him with the soft rope they’d acquired.

Noctis falls back onto the bed again and he clenches his toes together as Prompto works the rope around his wrists. The rope isn’t pretty, but it gets the job done. “Not the only one,” he says, feeling a little awkward at just how vocal Prom is about his looks, but it’s nice. He just wished he was as comfortable saying it back, because gods he loved Prompto so much, and everything about him.

Prompto grins a little and his tongue pokes through his teeth as he does so. “Feel comfy enough?” Prompto asks. They’d made sure to brush up on quick release knots after the first time. Oh, it was good, they hadn’t needed them for any serious reason, but the knot had compressed so much so, that Noctis had to be cut loose when they were done. The constant trial and error was fine though if it meant more of the thrill.

“Yeah, fuck…it’s fine, hurry up,” Noctis muttered.

“Y’know? I’m starting to see the appeal of the gag,” Prompto said cheekily.

Noctis rolled his eyes again, “Maybe you should give it a try, instead,” Noctis countered.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over how your dick twitched at me just talking about it,” Prompto said, and maybe he’s right about that.

Noctis frowns and Prompto finally finished up with the knot and reaches for the gag he’d fished out from under the bed too. Noctis loops his bound hands over Prompto’s head for a moment and drags him down for a heated kiss. The press of their bodies is enough to make Noctis moan into the kiss, and Prompto makes his own strangled sound as their cocks make contact. It takes them a moment to stop rutting into one another. That’s not why they’re doing this, that wasn’t the goal. “We good?” Noctis asked. One brow was hooked upward. He was ready to get this show on the road.

“Fuck yeah,” Prompto says breathily, before he nips at Noct’s bottom lip.

Noctis nods and he pulls his arms back up and over Prompto’s head. “Good,” he says before Prompto pulls the gag they’d decided on. The ball gag looked like the least sexy thing to Noct, so they’d gone with a bit. Noctis’ jaw didn’t open wide very easily, and they looked too big anyway for prolonged use. Prompto insisted that he didn’t really care, they’d both looked fine to him. Prompto was holding the bit up and Noctis thought about it, “If you tell me to open wide, I swear,” Noctis warns.

“Well now I’m not,” Prompto says with a pout. Instead, he reaches down and with his thumb on Noct’s chin, urges him to open his mouth instead. Yes, that was definitely an improvement. Noctis opens his mouth and Prompto slides the bit between his teeth. “Good?” Prompto asks again and Noctis hums a yes before Prompto secures it behind his head.

Noct’s teeth settle into the silicon and he kind of likes the feel. It doesn’t yank at the corner of his mouth, and the bounce of the material is interesting. The fact that it doesn’t taste terrible is a giant plus as well. Not as big as the fact that he kind of likes the feeling of restriction. It sends a shiver of arousal through him, and he firmly remembers that he’s dying, and he definitely wants a dick in him at least a week ago. He hums and discovers that the gag is very effective at keeping him from saying anything.

“Oh, I like that,” Prompto says and he’s got his hands on Noct’s sides, massaging up to his hip bones and then across his sides and stomach. His thumbs dig into his skin just shy of being uncomfortable. “Can’t say anything bratty,” Prompto says with a grin as he settles up between the v of Noct’s legs, urging his legs up higher over Prompto’s and he can feel his dick rest heavily against his own stomach. He’s dripping and making a mess of himself, he’s sure.

He can’t say anything or even really respond if he wanted to, because the moment that he tries, he feels Prompto’s fingers press against his entrance. They tease him there and he immediately wants to reach down to palm himself only to find that with his hands bound the way they are, it’s not the most comfortable thing. Prompto laughs above him and Noctis would probably say something bratty, except he’s got a gag in his mouth and all he can do is hum. “I think I’d call the gag a lateral move, just as good. I like it a lot,” Prompto says above him. His fingers are buried inside of him, teasing at him and spreading him open slowly. “Oh! Before I forget, what’s the stop sign?” he asks. Noctis doesn’t register the question at first before he abandons thoughts of jerking himself off and he holds two of his fingers up, tightly together. “Perfect,” Prompto says in response.

Noctis breathes out heavily through his nose before Prompto makes a genuine attempt to massage his prostate. He finds it not a moment later and Noctis’ entire body reacts. A guttural moan rips from his throat and his lower half jerks involuntarily as the pleasure seeps into him in in that unique way that he loves. It felt alarmingly pleasurable. “There it is…you’re doing so good for me Noct,” Prompto says with a pleased expression on his face. Noctis could do little else other than let out a whine.

They’d talked about it all week after stumbling onto the fact that Noct responded so well to a little extra stimulation. He was excited to test their theories further. Noctis lets out another moan as Prompto gently teases him. The initial shock is over, but the pleasure is building deep inside of him now, so different, so good, so perfect. A third finger, finally. He feels so close already, and Prompto has to know it, because he immediately stops focusing on Noctis’ pleasure and instead focuses only on getting him ready.

“There we go. Just relax,” he soothes, and it takes a moment for Noctis to realize that Prompto is urgently jerking himself off at the same time. He bites down on the gag as he watches, and he feels the excitement inside of him spike. Damn, why were they talking so long anyway?

“What do you think? Should we do it?” Prompto asks, like Noctis can answer properly. In fact, Noctis just glares and Prompto smiles even wider than he had been from what Noctis can see. “Just mess’n with you,” Prompto says in a sing song tone before he pulls back. “Turn over for me?” he asks.

Noctis studies Prompto’s face, and he nods before he starts shifting. Prompto simply watches for a moment and when it’s evident that Noct’s having more than a little trouble, Prompto’s hands settle on his sides. He pulls at his hips until he’s on his front. His hands are squished underneath him. It only serves to heighten the experience. His breath stutters when Prompto begins to pepper kisses along his spine. It’s familiar, especially when he begins to lavish attention across the faded scar tissue across Noctis’ spine.  A brief moment of tenderness that Prompto affords him at every chance. It’s over as quickly as it starts because his thumbs are spreading his ass cheeks apart and the head of his cock is rubbing across his hole and down his perineum in a teasing fashion. Noctis let’s out a frustrated noise, and his fingers clench together underneath him. Prompto just let’s out an amused breath. “So good,” he mutters above him as he continues to tease at Noctis, coaxing more frustrated noises from him as the subtle pleasure tingles through him just short of being enough to accomplish anything.

Noctis cranes his neck as best he can and all he sees is Prompto with his dick in his hands as he stares down at Noct’s ass. His mouth is hanging open, cheeks flushed even redder and he’s breathing heavily. Noctis, tired of waiting, arches his back just a little, nearly all of his shame is gone by that point. “Have I mentioned how fucking hot you are?” Prompto asks.

Only about twenty times…

Noctis hums and it’s low and reverberates through his chest. “Good,” Prompto says as if Noctis had actually answered. Suddenly there’s pressure at his entrance as Prompto presses into him, stretching his hole open with the head. Noctis’ breathes in sharply through his nose as he’s opened up and his eyes close while Prompto steadily slides into him. Fuck, it felt so good. Just enough lube this time, just the right amount of friction. He’d never wanted anything more than Prompto pounding into him fast and hard. He swallows thickly and hears Prompto moan over top of him, followed by heavy breathing as he finally seats himself fully. He pauses there and Noctis is left breathless against the covers. It’s then that he realizes he’s drooling and messy, and as much as he normally hates that, the stretch of Prompto’s cock has him completely forgetting about it.

He feels long fingers gently caressing the small of his back, his sides, up his back. “Gods, you’re doing so good for me. Shhh,” he hushes, and Noctis realizes that his ribs are heaving with his heavy breaths as he’s overwhelmed with the sensation of being full. “You can hold on for me, right? I know you can. You always do so well for me,” and Noctis can feel just a hint of shame in his sheer delight at Prompto’s words. It’s quickly buried under all the sensations as Prompto tests the waters and jerks his hips.

Noctis’ moan starts out small, and gains in pitch near the end. It’s just barely anything, but a hint of what’s to come, and Noctis is ready for it. Prompto is firmly straddled over the back of his thighs. One arm is braced at Noctis’ side and the other has a firm grip in the crease of his hip as he begins to thrust. “You’re so perfect, just completely pulling me in. It’s like you’re fucking hungry for me,” he starts to babble as he tries to come up with a steady rhythm.

Noctis is at the mercy of it all.

His eyes close tight as Prompto fucks into him, his pace settling on the faster end of medium. Noctis has his face pressed into the blankets, and his teeth are clenched around the bit. He doesn’t care how loud he is, how high pitched his staccato whines are. The gag is muffling them all. If he has neighbours, (he doesn’t remember anymore), they probably can’t hear him now anyway.

Noctis feels the pleasure steadily building. His balls are tight and he’s trying desperately to massage his cock with his hands that are pinned underneath him. He’s been hard for so long, and he so desperately wants to come. He’s only pushed along further when Prompto angles himself just right. Noctis moans loud into the bit. “Hold on for me, baby, just for a bit,” Prompto says, low and breathy. He’s been babbling quite consistently, but Noctis is only coherent enough to pick up on a fraction of what Prompto has to say. Prompto doesn’t really tease him. He keeps up his pace and it’s perfect and sending tingles through Noctis.

They’re so caught up in each other. Noctis is so close and all he can do is push himself to meet Prompto’s thrusts. Arch his back, clench his fists beneath him. “You’re close aren’t you,” Prompto observes. His tone is soft and caring as he begins to massage the small of his back. Noctis can’t really respond, but gods yes, he’s close. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, bud” Prompto says. Noctis has his face turned again and can catch a glimpse of Prompto’s face. His mouth is hanging open in pleasure as he continues his pace, the fucking delicious slide of his cock inside of Noctis.

He feels a hand close around him a moment later. His own hands are fisted tightly as Prompto begins to stroke him in long gently twisting strokes. He speeds up to match his thrusts that have slowed down with his multi-tasking. Noctis cries out into the bit and he can feel his orgasm approaching. His thumb presses along the head, massaging it just right.

Noctis spends himself a moment later onto the covers. He’s whining high pitched into the bit, and his hips are doing their best to thrust in to the warmth of Prompto’s hand. He’s gone. He’s completely lost to the bliss, and Prompto has stilled his hips and is simply pumping Noctis’ cock through his orgasm. He doesn’t say anything while Noctis slowly starts to come down breathing audibly through his nose. Prompto’s hand is on his dick but is unmoving. It isn’t until Noctis starts relaxing, and his hips start to slowly sink downward that Prompto starts thrusting into him again.

Noctis feels that surprise jolt of pleasure as Prompto does and he groans. It’s just like last time, so startlingly good, and he wants to babble. He wants to curse and tell Prompto how good it feels. Tell him to keep going, just like that because the short shallow thrusts are making him feel so good. Then Prompto’s hand tease at the head of his cock and Noctis can’t help but buck heavily and grunt loudly. “Easy,” Prompto says, before doing it again. The sensation is so much. Noctis lets out another cry as his hips try to flatten out, but Prompto’s holding him in place. There was never any hope that Noctis could control the bucking of his hips as Prompto teased the oversensitive head of his cock.

That initial pleasurable feeling starts to change, and it changes quickly. What was pleasurable becomes far too much, and it starts scraping along the underbelly of pain. His eyes clench closed, and he begins to writhe under Prompto. He blinks rapidly before he tries to remember what he has to do. His two fingers are held tightly together pointing in the sign to stop. It turns out that they’re both so caught up that neither of them had realized that Noct’s hands are trapped underneath him. He can’t wiggle them out because Prompto’s sitting on the back of his legs, effectively pinning him in place. He begins to panic, and he cries out into the gag, but Prompto doesn’t catch on. All Prompto does is move his hand from Noctis’ dick and now Noctis can’t even try to grab at his hands. Prompto’s hand closes around the back of his neck and pushes him harder into the bed as he keeps fucking him. Noctis is twitching and crying out and breathing heavily and Prompto doesn’t get that it doesn’t feel good anymore. The pleasure has twisted and warped into something else, it’s too much, it’s too intense, and Noctis just wants it to stop.

Every attempt he makes to voice his displeasure isn’t met with Prompto’s awareness. He shakes his head, but that’s not their safe word, that’s not his hands making the stop sign. Noctis doesn’t know what to do other than try and flatten himself out, only Prompto’s been holding his hips up the entire time. He whines and realizes a moment later that his lashes are heavy with tears, his ribs are heaving in something other than pleasure. Noctis just…tries to bear it. Prompto has to be close, or at least he hopes he is. So, he lays there as Prompto grinds against him, his eyes tightly shut, his toes clenched, his hands fisted tightly. He holds his breath and waits.

It’s in Noctis’ silence that Prompto finally catches on. “Noct?” he hears his name in Prompto’s unsure tone. His hips still and Noctis finally is able to relax and let out the breath he’d been holding. Prompto reaches over and pulls at the buckle until it releases. Noctis is still messy with his own saliva, overheated and uncomfortable. The second the bit falls from his mouth he’s telling Prompto to get off.

“Red, redredredred, Prom you gotta stop. Please, please, please,” he says frantically.

“Fuck okay, yeah of course. Shit what’s the problem, Noct?” he’s carefully pulling out and Noctis is still a little tense with the anticipation that it’s going to hurt more as Prom moves, but he’s out a short moment later and Noctis is able to melt fully into the bed. He’s still breathing heavily, and he might still be crying and ashamed that they’d stumbled into this mess. “Noct, you gotta talk to me,” he says and Noctis just shakes his head again as a single involuntary sob escapes him amidst him trying to catch his breath.

“Didn’t feel good,” he rasps out, it’s all he can really manage. Prompto’s urging him to turn over and the second his hands are out from beneath him, Noctis can see the understanding on Prompto’s face. They hadn’t accounted at all for the position.

“Fuck, I’m a fucking idiot. Noct, I’m so sorry,” he says. The guilt across Prompto’s face is palpable as he reaches for the quick release knot. He holds Noctis’ hands when they’re free and holds them up so he can kiss his knuckles then releases.

Noctis just shakes his head again and he brings his hands up to cover his face and he sucks in a shuddering breath as his body tries to remember what it’s like to just fucking relax. “s’fine…” he says in slightly slurred speech.

“No, it’s not. Hold on,” Prompto’s hand was on his side and it glides down his thigh to his knee before he’s off the bed and moving quickly.

Noctis nearly reaches out to stop him but is too busy hiding his face away as he tries to process what just happened. “Okay…” he says, but he can tell Prompto’s already out of the room, so he settles on just trying to regulate his breathing.

In…

Out…

In…

And out….

Prompto returns after a short period of time, and he urges Noctis to move a little to the side. Noctis does it without opening his eyes. “Here,” Prompto says quietly. Noctis finally removes his hands and sees that Prompto has a thermal bottle of water in his hand and he’s shoved the soiled blankets far off to the side as he could manage.

Noctis doesn’t really want to move. He mostly just wants to pull a blanket over his head and just fucking hide away because he’d been stupid enough not to realize what a giant mess they were speeding into.

“Noct…” Prompto murmurs. He doesn’t say please, he doesn’t say anything, he just stares at him.

Noctis bites at his lip before he moves to sit up. Prompto’s hands twitch like he’s going to help him, but he stays where he is, sitting at the side of the bed with one leg over the edge and the other tucked underneath him. Prompto holds the opened bottle up to Noct’s lips and tips it back for Noctis to take a drink. It’s refreshing, and gods, it takes him back a few notches. He relaxes as he feels the cold spread down into his chest and the air feels cooler and breathing is suddenly just a little easier. “Thanks…” he says after he’s taken a long enough drink. He uses his forearm to wipe at his face and he sniffles without really thinking about the fact that he’s been crying.

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto says. His brow is drawn together in worry and he’s watching Noctis silently. Noctis has just fallen back to the bed and is running his fingers through his hair. He feels a little less overwhelmed. “Noct?”

“Yeah?” Noctis says after swallowing, his voice breathy. He’s mostly just trying to calm down at that point. There’s a weird sensation left over that he can’t really place. He’s not numb, he’s not scared, but there’s something unquantifiable there.

“Is it ok if I hug you?” he asks, sounding unsure.

They’ve never safe worded before. Not like that. Slow downs for minor adjustments? Sure, yeah, a few times. Needing a full stop? Never. Noctis doesn’t think either of them really know what to do. It’s so much different when it becomes reality versus just some precaution that you’ve read about and not really given a ton of consideration to. They’d also never considered that their stop sign could fail. Noctis knows he shouldn’t feel bad for needing out…and hopefully Prompto knows it’s fine too, but he doesn’t really consider that maybe neither of them are in the best state of mind.

Noctis holds out one of his arms out to the side, like he’s opened a spot for Prompto. He doesn’t say yes, and maybe he should have, but Prompto catches on all the same. Prompto climbs fully onto the bed with him, and what Noctis hadn’t realized was that Prompto hadn’t run out for the bottle of water. It had already been in the room. He’d run out for a fresh blanket. It isn’t until Prompto has them both secured under the fresh covers that Noctis realizes he needed it. He’d already been wanting to hide away but being tucked up with Prompto is better. Prom’s arms encircle his ribs carefully and urges them face to face on their sides. One hand snakes up his back and his fingers slide into his hair. “I’ve got you,” Prompto murmurs against his temple.

Noctis feels his face crumple. His arms are settling up and around Prompto’s shoulders when he hears those words and another wave of confused emotions crash down on him. The tears return, and he just shakes his head and buries his face into Prompto’s neck “Yeah…” because he knows that Prompto has him. He’s always got him.

“I’m so sorry Noctis. I didn’t…I should have been thinking harder,” Prompto says.

Noctis shakes his head, “Prom,” is all he says. He doesn’t really blame Prompto.

“I’m so fucking sorry and it’ll never happen again, I promise,” Prompto’s starting to sound a little frantic too. His grip is getting tighter and tighter around Noctis’ ribs.

“It’s okay Prompto,” he says. His arms are still firmly wrapped around Prompto too. They might be pressed tightly together, but it’s comforting regardless. Noctis didn’t really comprehend just how much he needed it, but he did know that he needed Prompto to just realize that they’d made an honest mistake.

“Still, I’m sorry,” Prompto says.

“I didn’t notice either,” Noctis tries, because fuck, he was the one who physically felt his arms trapped underneath him and he still didn’t clue in.

“Noct…I was responsible for you. I had the control and you trusted me,” Prompto says. His voice is quiet, like he can barely come up with the words.

Noctis snorts and he shifts his weight so that his leg is hooking over the outside of Prompto’s thighs. “I still trust you, nerd,” he says. Part of him wants to tell Prom to hush up like normal, but something also tells him that now’s not the time.

“You know what I mean. I’m just…I’m just so sorry okay?” Prompto tries again.

Noctis stays where he is for a moment. His lips are pressed closed and flat against the junction of Prompto’s neck and shoulder as he thinks over the situation. “I forgive you,” he says. Prompto’s hand gently begins to trail slowly up and down his spine, occasionally the backs of his nails will tickle, but it feels nice.

“How’re you feeling?” Prompto asks instead. His grip is beginning to loosen and Noctis does the same until they’re laying there pieced together comfortably. Prompto’s hardon has flagged and is more or less non-existent.

“Better,” Noctis says truthfully. He rests his head on Prompto’s arm instead of up against his neck.

Prompto swallows and nods, “Good, okay,” he says, then he pulls back to look at Noctis. His hand stop caressing his back and suddenly is on his face. His thumb swipes across Noct’s face and pushes his tears to the side. They’re still falling occasionally. They slowly roll over his lash line and Noctis can’t really help it. “You sure?” Prompto asks.

Noctis just nods, “Yeah, was just a lot,” he shrugs. He’s not feeling weird anymore. “I promise, I feel better. The rest of me just has to catch up,” he says.

Prompto studies his face before he nods, and he settles back down. His hand returns to caressing his back and the other pulls the covers tighter around them. “Last thing I wanna do is hurt you,” Prompto admits.

Noctis just closes his eyes and shifts his leg that’s hooked over Prompto’s side into a slightly more comfortable position. “I’m fine Prom. You’re a good person, you checked in, and now we’re good,” Noctis says. He has his eyes closed now that he’s settled back down. He mostly feels tired now.

“You wanna talk about it?” Prompto asks. At least he’s stopped apologizing.

Noctis shrugs. “Just was too much is all. It was fine for a little bit. It just wasn’t everything we thought it would be,” sometimes shit just didn’t work out.

Prompto is quiet for a while. He’s still caressing parts of Noctis and Noct’s got his own thumb slowly trailing back and forth against the back of Prompto’s neck. “Wanna get cleaned up and get to bed?” Prompto tries next.

Noctis just hums. He can feel the weight of his eyelids, he could easily fall asleep. He knew he’d wake up an uncomfortable mess if he did, but for the moment he doesn’t want to move. “In a bit. Feels nice,” he says, because it does. Prom’s hand on his back, in his hair, wherever they find themselves has brought him back down to zero. The tears have stopped, and his body has finally let go of most of the tension. “Just like…a couple more minutes,” he says without opening his eyes.

Prompto lets out a laugh, it’s soft and quiet and he presses his lips against Noctis’ temple. “Okay, a few more minutes,” he agrees.

They stay like that for a while. Noctis drifts in and out of consciousness a few times before Prompto finally decides that they’ve gotta get up and clean up. After another few refreshing sips of water, they get up and make their way to the shower. Prompto is more than a little touchy feely. His hand brushes up against Noctis frequently and occasionally Noctis reaches back. They get cleaned up fairly quickly. All pretenses of doing anything other than sleeping is gone, and it’s fine.

The shower does wonders for Noctis. He was already calmed down and relaxed but feeling clean and fresh does wonders for his mental state. Prompto stops giving him guilty glances. They’re back in Noct’s room and Prompto has firmly shoved the dirty blankets onto the floor to deal with in the morning. Prompto stands on the side of the bed and he looks at Noct, “Big spoon? Little spoon?” he asks, like it matters.

“Little spoon? I dunno?” Noct says. He doesn’t always care, but it’s one of Prompto’s quirks to ask.

“Sure thing,” Prompto let’s out an amused breath. They settle into the bed with Prompto firmly huddled up behind Noctis. His hands are petting at his stomach gently.

Noctis hums and he’s nearly asleep when he feels compelled to speak again. “Love you,” he murmurs into the dark room. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt this exhausted. He’s sure he’ll be asleep in seconds.

“Love you,” Prompto says back. He sounds just as sleepy as Noctis feels. It’s the last thing they say before Noctis finally drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Noctis wakes up late the next morning. The sun is softly filtering through the curtains and he notices that he’s all by himself. Noctis stretches as he sits up and he remembers everything that happened. They messed up, but he feels okay now. He lazily gets out of bed, goes through his morning routine then wanders out into the living area. He’s aware enough to notice that the blanket’s gone from the floor and everything they’d used the night before has been put away.

“How are you feeling?” Prompto asks when Noctis enters the kitchen area. He’s dressed and looking far too awake for 11 in the morning if Noctis does say so himself.

“Good, just sleepy,” he says with a yawn.

Prompto rolls his eyes a little as he finishes preparing the eggs he was making. “Was gonna wake you up when it was ready,” Prompto admits.

“Yeah?” Noctis is still a little groggy. He walks over to the dining room table and he sits down on one of the chairs, folding a leg underneath himself while he does so.

Prompto finishes up a short time later and is soon setting a plate down in front of Noctis. “I cleaned up,” he says.

Noctis nods, “I saw that,” he begins to eat and he’s happy.

“Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really sorry for last night,” he apologizes again.

Noctis looks up from his meal. He ponders what to say as he rubs at his eyes and then pushes his bangs out of his face. “Prom. I’m fine. I’m through it, okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Noctis says, because Prompto must feel the need to unpack something if he’s still hung up on it.

Prompto pushes the food around on his plate for a pass or two before he sighs. “I just got over excited. I didn’t mean to,” he says.

“Same though,” Noctis said.

“Still,” Prompto shrugs.

Noctis sighs and he puts his fork down. “Look. We both kind of were over eager okay? It wasn’t just you, and it wasn’t just me. We’ve just gotta think things through a bit better. I think that we’d gotten a bit of info under our belt and thought it was good enough. Clearly it wasn’t, but I know you’d never hurt me on purpose, and I hope you know I’d never hurt you on purpose either,” Noctis says.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” he frowns.

“And of course you wouldn’t,” Noctis reiterates.

It seems to click in Prompto’s head then. “Okay…” he nods slowly.

“Maybe we use a noise device or something if we wanna do something like that with the gag thing again. Or just something. We’ll be safer next time,” Noctis shrugs.

Prompto stares down at his food. It’s not in guilt this time, Noctis can tell that much. He’s probably just thinking it over, “Yeah, okay…yeah, that’ll work,” he agrees.

They’re quiet for a short time before they resume eating, “These are fucking delightful by the way,” Noctis says as he eats another forkful and smiles.

Prompto smiles back and starts to eat again too. “Wow, pleasing the royal palette. Stroke my ego why don’t you?” he laughs.

Noctis grins and he just shakes his head. Whatever tension was there has lifted. They messed up a little, but they’ve got one another, and it’s good enough.

 

End


End file.
